2013 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season
The 2013 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season started with a pre-season storm, Tropical Depression One which remained far from land. One was the only system to form in May. During the month of June, Hurricane Andrea brought some early season devastation to San Francisco and Gulf from June 11 to June 15. Following Andrea, Tropical Storm Beatrice formed near Southwest on June 15. The season officially ends on November 30, 2013. Seasonal Forecasts The National Hurricane Center in Clark City has predicted around 20 named storms, 12 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes. Actual Numbers: Named Storms: 2''' Hurricanes: '''1 Major Hurricanes: 0''' Storms Timeline of Events ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2013 till:01/12/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–250_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=251_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/05/2013 till:26/05/2013 color:TD text:One from:11/06/2013 till:15/06/2013 color:C2 text:Andrea from:15/06/2013 till:18/06/2013 color:TS text:Beatrice bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Tropical Depression One ---- On May 17, an area of low pressure began to develop to the far west of Roanoke. The low pressure system moved to the east and slowly organized over unsually warm May waters. On May 22, the system began to move to the north due to a blocking high pressure system to its east. On May 23, the system was officially announced the first storm of the season, Tropical Depression One. One continued to the NNW and slowly strengthened in slightly favorable conditions; it gained its peak intensity of 35 mph and minimum pressure of 1003 mbar on May 24. During the early morning hours of May 25, One began its weakening process as it met more unfavorable conditions. One's center of circulation became completely exposed on May 26 and then dissipated. Hurricane Andrea ---- Main Article: Hurricane Andrea (2013) On June 9, a tropical wave began to develop a couple hundred miles off the coast of Roanoke and Gulf. The wave slowly moved towards the coast and slowly strengthened. It became Tropical Depression Two on June 11 after the National Hurricane Center found a well-defined but exposed center of circulation. During the later hours of June 11, Two's convection quickly tightened around the center of circulation and was upgraded to the first named storm of the season, Tropical Storm Andrea. Andrea continued its movement to the west and quickly strengthened off the coast of Gulf and become a the 2013 season's first hurricane with 90 mph winds. After it's quickly intensification, Andrea intensified even more becoming a category 2 hurricane and gaining its peak intensity of 105 mph and minimum pressure of 965 mbar. On June 13, Andrea made landfall on the Barrier Peninsula with 105 mph winds causing severe damage to that area. Due to the mountainous terrain from the Barrier Peninsula, Andrea weakened into a category 1 and then into a tropical storm as it emerged into the San Francisco Bay on June 14. During the late night hours of June 14, Andrea made its second landfall as a tropical storm on the eastern coast of the San Francisco Bay. Heavy rain and gusty winds were the main reports from that area. After landfall, Andrea moved inland and weakened into a tropical depression and then dissipated on June 15. Tropical Storm Beatrice ---- Main Article: Tropical Storm Beatrice (2013) On June 13, a disturbed area of thunderstorms to the northeast of Southwest began to slowly organize. The wave moved slowly south and continued to organize on June 14. On June 15, the disturbance was upgraded to Tropical Depression Three just about 40 miles off the coast of Southwest. After Three's formation, it quickly strengthened into Tropical Storm Beatrice during the late night hours of the same day. Beatrice quickly strengthened on June 16 as it met very warm waters and very favorable conditions. Heavy rain, rip currents, and gusty winds were the main impacts as it moved along the coast of Southwest. On June 17, Beatrice gained its peak intensity of 70 mph and minimum pressure of 987 mbar. Later the same day, Beatrice made landfall in Southwest. Very heavy rain and strong winds were reported throughout the area as Beatrice moved inland and quickly weakened. On June 18, Beatrice weakened into a tropical depression and then dissipated. Storm Names The following names will be used for named storms that form in the Biolixi Ocean in 2013. This is the same list used in 2007, with the exception of Hanna and Virginia which were used to replace Holly and Vera respectively. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the National Hurricane Center on November 30, 2013. The names not retired from this list will be used again in 2019. Season effects The following table lists all of the storms that formed in the 2013 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s)–denoted by '''bold location names–damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2013 SCS. See also ---- Category:Biolixi Ocean hurricane seasons